Lugar especial
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: Sky Tate se ha dado cuenta que ama Sydney Drew,pero Z se ha enamorado de él,Syd siempre lo ha amado¿una promesa rota pude hacer que las cosas cambien? o su amor se fortalezca
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Power Rangers S.P.D no es mío es propiedad de Disney y todo eso, la historia si es mía, solo que uso estos personajes, espero que les agrade, si continuare con Keep The Faith de Crónicas de Narnia, igual con el Amor Verdadero de Harry Potter y con el Amor es de color Amarillo de Power Rangers Ninja Storm, la razón que no he continuado ninguna de las otras es por falta de creatividad y no por falta de ganas, lean y disfruten este FF. Se despide ARU STARK BLACK.**

**LUGAR ESPECIAL**

Cap1.-Promesa

Algo había sucedió en SPD un mega ataque en el cual la Pink Ranger había salido herida pero no de gravedad pero si tuvo la consecuencia que tuvo que tomar reposo en su casa por unos días, y recién cumplía un año de la derrota de Omni y Grumm,durante ese tiempo sucedieron muchos cambios en S.P.D, ahora Schulyer "Sky" Tate era el Red Ranger; el cual siempre había sido su sueño puesto que su padre también lo fue en su época, lo recordaba como el Ranger más valiente pero sobre todo era el mejor padre del mundo. En su honor se propuso en convertirse en un Ranger y cuidar de su equipo, a lo mismo que a los seres que más quería.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de las instalaciones del cuartel, solo pensaba en la última misión donde fue herida su mejor amiga Sidney la citada Pink Ranger, ahora después de esa misión se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, sí se había enamorado como un tonto de ella, no supo en qué momento sucedió pero así era ya no había vuelta atrás, ya tenía una semana que no la veía y se moría de ganas de hacerlo

Hoy era su día de descanso y sabiendo eso tomo la decisión de irla a visitar, pensando en esto se dirigió a su habitación que seguía compartiendo con Bridge, siendo el Red Ranger podía tomar una habitación para él solo pero se sentía a gusto con su amigo a pesar de que este fuera un poco extraño y tuviera ideas un poco o más bien mucho muy distintas al resto de las personas que él conocía.

Sus pensamientos eran esos cuando Elizabeth Delgado a la que todos le decían Z, se acerco a él para preguntarle algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado escuchar de la voz de ella.

Hola Sky-dijo la castaña alegremente-oye ¿Qué te parece que hoy que es nuestro día libre vamos a comer algo?-termino la chica.

El ojiazul salió de sus pensamientos, pero no supo porque dijo Si a la invitación de la Yellow Ranger, así que no vio nada de incorrecto al aceptar la invitación de Z ya que esta era su amiga al igual que Bridge.

La chica que se encontraba vestida de uniforme le respondió de una manera alegre y entusiaste, Muy bien, entonces a las 7 de la noche te parece? Y vamos al lugar que mas te agrade.

Me parece perfecto Z, nos vemos en la entrada del edificio cuando regrese-dijo el Red Ranger- sabes iré a ver Syd, le preguntare cuando el Doctor le permitirá el regreso a sus actividades, además de que ya la extraño.

Entendido, te veo en la entrada-dijo un poco molesta ante la mención de Drew, pero ya no dijo nada más, esta sería la noche cuando ella le declararía a Sky lo que sentía por él desde que ingreso a S.P.D, y a su parecer creía o quería creer que no le era indiferente a Tate, pero que equivocada estaba la castaña.

Más tarde esa soleada mañana, el cadete Tate estaba enfrente de la mansión Drew, la casa de su amiga y muy pronto novia, era un lugar o casa grande, elegante muy diferente a la casa que él había habitado con su madre antes de ingresar a la academia, toco el timbre de la entrada cuando por el intercomunicador se oyó una voz que él no conocía.

Si diga, ¿Quién es?-se oyó la voz de una mucama-

Soy Sky Tate, compañero de Syd, trabajamos juntos en S.P.D- dijo el chico un tanto ansioso-vengo a visitarla y saber cómo se encuentra de salud.

Está bien , puede pasar-dijo la mujer abriéndole la puerta y dejando que el Red Ranger entrara.

Sky entro por el amplio jardín caminando tranquilamente y emocionado ya que vería por fin a su Syd, en la puerta principal se encontraba un hombre rubio, alto de ojos azules y de porte elegante pero con mirada amable, si era el padre de Syd por el enorme parecido entre los dos.

Buenas Tardes joven-comenzó a hablar el Sr, Drew. Mi hija Syd me ha hablado mucho de ti, el famoso Sky Tate, vaya creo que mi hija no se ha equivocado en elegir a sus amigos y menos al elegir a su mejor amigo-termino de hablar con una sonrisa en el rostro- y continuo con lo siguiente- pasa mi pequeña está en su habitación.

Sky se puso rojo y nervioso, Syd les había contado a sus padres acerca de él, bueno pensándolo bien era lógico, eran amigos desde que llegaron a S.P.D para comenzar su entrenamiento como cadetes e incluso era con la que mejor se llevaba después de que llegaron Z y Jack.

Así es Señor Drew, soy Schulyer Tate pero mis amigos me dicen Sky como Syd, ella y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y es una de las personas a las que le guardo un cariño muy especial puesto que es una mujer excelente, linda y valiente-concluyo el chico con una gran sonrisa que demostraba el gran amor que sentía por la pequeña rosada.

El padre de esta se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que su hija significaba para este chico, pero aun así como buen padre celoso y protector de su hija, no importaba que ella venciera a alliens y haya salvado a él mund veces para el su Syd siempre sería su niña a la cual ahora un chico alto, valiente de gran corazón se la venía arrebatar.

me da gusto chico que vengas a ver a Syd-habló el Sr,Drew. ya se encuentra mucho mejor, pero su madre no la ha dejado salir de la cama, ya sabes quiere consentirla mientras se encuentre en casa.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora comprendía el porqué ella era tan consentida y mimada, pero igual tenía unos sentimientos hermosos al ser educada por dos padres amoroso, y sin proponerlo se acordó de su padre y de la última vez que lo vio.

El padre de Syd el camino que debía tomar para llegar a la habitación de la chica mientras seguían conversando mientras caminaban, al llegar a una puerta de madera de color café oscuro, toco con los nudillos.

Syd cariño, te busca un amigo. Hablo el padre. Se escucho la voz de la cadete Drew a través de la puerta ¿Qué amigo? Papi-pregunto la chica, desde que había pasado el accidente solo la había ido a visitar el comandante Kruger y Kat, así también R.I.C el perro electrónico de la base.

Es una sorpresa,-dijo esto, mientras abría la puerta-la chica estaba en su cama sentada con varias revistas de moda, música esparcidas por la cama que tenía un edredón blanco cojines rosas, a su lado estaba el muñeco trompita, el perro R.I.C estaba acostado en un cojín en la otra esquina del cual se levanto gustoso a ver a Sky, la recamara de la chica estaba completamente ordenada y los muebles eran sencillos a pesar del ambiente de la casa, de lo que igual se percato fue de una fotografía donde se encontraban los dos juntos en un día de descanso que tuvieron al que fueron al parque de diversiones.

Sky que gusto de verte-dijo la chica saltando de la cama y corriendo rumbo para abrazarlo- te he extrañado mucho, ya quiero regresar al cuartel-decía la chica mientras seguía en los brazos de Tate.

Yo igual ya quería verte-dijo Sky- sabes el cuartel no es lo mismo sin ti, ya sabes escuchar los sarcasmos de Z o las teorías raras de Bridge sin ti no es lo mismo. Asi estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados y después Syd le dijo ven vamos al jardín a lo cual el chico acepto.

Hoy viene el doctor más tarde, creo que por fin me dejara regresar al cuartel-decía la chica-si quiero estar en casa, pero mi hogar es donde estas tu, digo es el cuartel S.P.D-termino la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El chico sonrió esperanzado al oír las palabras de la chica, con eso podía comprobar que quizás ella le correspondiera en sus sentimientos, pero no aun no era el momento de declararse, tenía que planear algo especial.

Bueno Syd me tengo que retirar –hablo Tate- al ver que su reloj marcaban 6:30 pm ,siendo sinceros prefería quedarse con ella a ir con Z a cenar pero ya se había comprometido y el doctor S.P.D no tardaría en llegar para revisar a su amiga.

No te vayas Sky-le pidió la chica de cabello rubio-mira el doctor vendrá pronto y apuesto que ya dirá que estoy bien, papá me dijo que si así era me llevaría a cenar, anda espera y ven con nosotros. Termino Drew.

Me encantaría Syd, pero quede con Z de ir a cenar-hablo Sky- y no pude decir que no- al ver que su amiga comenzaba a fruncir el ceño de manera visible.

No te puedo prohibir a que salgas con mas amigos o amigas, pero te pido un favor Sky-hablo la chica con un tono de voz dulce-no la lleves a nuestro lugar especial a cenar,por favor promételo.

Lo prometo Syd.-dijo Sky, viéndola a los ojos- no la llevare a nuestro lugar especial.


	2. mal entendido y un corazón roto

**Disclaimer: ya saben Power Rangers S.P.D no es mío es de Disney y chala la la, aquí la continuación de este FF, comencemos ya saben es un SkyXSyd o un Skyd como algunos dicen**.

**Cap 2.- Mal entendido y un corazón roto**

Lo prometo Syd.-dijo Sky, viéndola a los ojos- no la llevare a nuestro lugar especial. Fue la promesa que hizo el Red S.P.D Ranger a la chica que más quería en este mundo y en los otros que visito. Aunque la verdad no tenía deseos de retirarse pero lo tenía que hacer y cumplirle a Z su promesa de ir a cenar con ella.

Bueno ahora si me despido-le dijo Sky a su amiga- espero verte mañana por el cuartel, ya te extraño-

Yo igual- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas- cuídate Sky.

En eso la madre de Syd toca la puerta anunciando que el Doctor ya estaba ahí para revisarla y ver que todo marchara a la perfección, con esto último el cadete se despidió del Doctor a lo mismo de la madre de su amiga, pará retirarse a las instalaciones de SPD.

Sky se fue pensando en lo bien que se sentía pasar el tiempo con Syd y lo diferente que era ella estando en el cuartel, lo que más tierno le parecía es que ella dejara a R,I,C dormir en uno de sus cojines y mas que el perro electrónico la quisiera tanto, bueno el perro igual lo quería a él mucho.

Llegando a la base se encontró a Elizabeth Delgado frente a ella, pero estaba vestida completamente muy diferente a como siempre la veía, llevaba un vestido color amarillo claro y un bolso, parecía otra persona y no su amiga Z, con la cual solían bromear todo el tiempo debido a su falta de femineidad con los otros cadetes.

Llegaste pensé que no lo harías-hablo la castaña- sabes me da mucho gusto que salgamos nosotros dos nada mas esta vez- concluyo Z con una sonrisa en los labios. No es que los otros me molesten-continuo.-pero creo que deberíamos salir así mas a menudo tu y yo solos ¿no crees? Le dijo con ánimo la chica

Bueno Z- comenzó el chico- la verdad es bueno conocer mejor a tus amigos, por eso siempre cuando nuestros descansos coinciden Syd y yo vamos a cenar, una vez o dos veces al mes y realmente la pasamos muy bien-dijo el chico

Vaya- fue lo único que acertó a decir por el momento Elizabeth, no sabía porque Sky era tan buen amigo de la chica de rosa, solo tenían en común el tiempo en S.P.D y que R.I.C los quería a los dos con locura, bueno si es que las maquinas tenían sentimientos, pero no encontraba otra razón por la cual él siempre la nombrara, cuando hacían rondas cuando él aun era el Blue Ranger siempre les tocaba hacerlas juntos y ahora cuando ya era el Red Ranger siempre la que iba con él era ella, si le daban celos porque aunque no quisiera esa rubia siempre podía bajarle el mal humor a él o era la única que no se impresionaba o temía cuando Tate tenía un día malo o era una fecha importante para él o dolorosa.

Bueno Sky-dijo la chica-te parece si vamos a un lugar del cual me hablaron hace poco, pero yo no he querido ir sola, es un restaurante donde según hacen la mejor pizza de la ciudad.- hablo la chica..oh si tu quieres comer otra cosa.

Tú eliges Z-hablo Sky con una sonrisa, era su amiga, mientras no fuera el lugar a donde iba con su Syd todo estaba perfecto-

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban sobre cosas del cuartel y de las misiones que tenían que enfrentar y sobre el posible ascenso de Crugger.

En otro lado de la ciudad el Doctor de SPD por fin había dado de alta a Syd la cual podía reintegrarse a sus actividades al día siguiente en el cuartel y así dejar la cama.

Muy bien mi niña-decía el padre- te dije que iríamos a celebrar, tu restablecimiento y que ya podrás regresar al lugar que tanto te gusta estar, pero lo que no me alegra es que iras para estar con ese chico-termino el padre en tono "dramático"

Cual chico-dijo la chica, aunque sabía que su padre se refería a su amigo-

Bien sabes, a cual me refiero Syd- al chico que vino a visitarte el día de hoy, dime es algo mas que tu amigo?-pregunto el sonriente a su única hija.

Sky es solo mi amigo papá, solo eso- expreso la chica-aunque sabes, él me gusta mucho, pero siento que a él yo no-dijo la chica un poco triste.

Pues yo creo todo lo contrario por la forma en que te miraba. Yo creo que él siento algo mas por ti- dijo el padre.

Tu lo crees? –Pregunto la chica- es que Sky es tan serio, pero siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que entre a la academia, con él siempre me he llevado mejor, y te diré algo papi lo quiero

Bueno y ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –Pregunto el padre- no pierdes nada, veras que él te corresponde de la misma manera.

Lo hare, mañana que regrese al cuartel lo hare- inquirió d manera firme como lo era ella.

En otro punto de la ciudad los cadetes Tate y Delgado caminaban por las diferentes calles,charlando,viendo estantes de las tiendas, viendo cosas que ambos le gustaban y riéndose de las cosas que miraban u observaban que pasaban a su alrededor, para la chica era la mejor velada de su vida, mientras tanto para el chico su único deseo era poder llegar ya al cuartel acostarse para así poder esperar que fuese el día siguiente para ver si Syd por fin regresaba ya de su incapacidad, sin sentirlo llegaron al lugar donde lo había conducido Z para cenar, pero había un problema ese era el lugar, el lugar donde Syd le había hecho prometer a él que jamás llevaría a Z en esa cita que tendría con ella esa noche.

Qué te parece-hablo la chica-me han dicho que es muy bueno y que la pizza es deliciosa. ¿Qué te parece si ya entramos?-hablo alegremente, al ver la cara del chico

Este lugar-comenzó Sky con un tono de voz nervioso- yo no puedo entrar ahí

Porque no.-lo tomo Z de la mano-vamos me han dicho que realmente es bueno, veras que te gustara

No es eso Z-dijo el chico, -es que este lugar es donde… pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo que era ese lugar una voz lo interrumpió por detrás. Una voz que él conocía muy bien y era la que más le gustaba escuchar en el mundo desde hacía muchos meses, la Voz de Sydney Drew

Lo prometiste, me prometiste que no la traerías aquí, eres un mentiroso Schulyer Tate-le dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos viéndolo pero su voz se escuchaba triste y furiosa

No Syd, espera no es lo que tu crees-decía el chico desesperado- yo no sabía que Z quería venir a este lugar-su voz se escuchaba sincera y lo era, pero la rubia se sentía muy dolida y no quería oír razones.

No, no te quiero escuchar-las lagrimas salían de sus ojo-vámonos papás ya no quiero estar aquí, los padres se miraron consternados pero comprendieron lo que sucedía, su hija acababa de sufrir una decepción por parte de la persona que más quería en el mundo y era el momento de apoyarla incondicionalmente. Así que se retiraron sin decir nada y se fueron del lugar no sin antes de ver a Sky por última vez que no podía articular mas palabras.

¿Que paso?-pregunto Z, que todo le parecía confuso, bueno no tanto, pero la actitud de Syd era muy egoísta como siempre que se trataba de Sky o de algo que le gustara o cosas así. –dime Sky, ¿Por qué Syd se comporto así? Este es un lugar público no un lugar exclusivo como los que siempre frecuenta ella-dijo Delgado un poco molesta debido a que el chico no hablaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Hace cuatro años cuando entraron Bridge, él y Syd a S.P.D, pero el seguía siendo un chico solitario, estricto y poco sociable al contrario de sus dos compañeros que eran todo lo contrario a él. el primer día que tuvo libre coincidió que ella Syd, también lo tuviera.

Hola Sky-le había dicho la chica sonriendo- ven vamos a caminar juntos

Esta bien-dijo el chico- vamos, él chico iba muy serio como era él, pero poco a poco fueron hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta que tenían mucha hambre y decidieron ir a comer algo.

Ven vamos a un lugar que es mi favorito-le dijo la chica-es un restaurante muy chico de pizzas. Al llegar el vio a las familias y ese lugar, él igual había ido muchas veces ahí cuando era un niño, su padre solía llevarlo ahí, pero desde que este murió jamás había regresado.

Syd este lugar-dijo triste Sky- yo tiene años que no entro ahí-para después platicarle lo que significaba para él.

Bueno es hora de que entres no crees?-le dijo su amiga- hagamos un trato, a los dos nos es importante este lugar, así que será nuestro lugar especial. Sky asintió y desde ese día iban una vez al mes a ese restaurante.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El chico termino de relatar eso a su amiga, pero Z quiso intervenir de una manera errónea

Pero eso no significa que no puedas traer a nadie más aquí-dijo ella- mira pensé que te gustaría, y veo que si, vamos entremos

No Z.-le contesto él-ese lugar es de ella y mío, nada mas no puedo entrar y comer ahí, mientras Syd se fue llorando porque piensa que rompí mi promesa, además de que yo la quiero.

La chica al escuchar eso sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella, y se armo de valor para preguntar

La quieres como amiga o como novia?- su voz se oía nerviosa ante la respuesta que bien sabía cuál sería.

Como novia Z, quiero a Syd como novia.-hablo Sky con voz suave pero llena de firmeza.

La chica vio que la batalla contra la rubia estaba pérdida irremediablemente, porque al ver el rostro de ella lleno de decepción y escuchar su voz cargada de celos, se percato que Syd Drew igual estaba enamorada de Sky Tate y no solo eso lo amaba como ella Z quizás nunca lo amaría, porque se conocía.

Está bien Sky-hablo Elizabeth-yo hablare con ella mañana le diré que te traje aquí sin que tu lo supieras, te ayudare a que no la pierdas. Pero mientras decía esto su corazón se partía en mil pedazos que los recogería y pegaría hasta el momento en que llegara su verdadero compañero.


	3. Cap 3- Ascensos, Arreglos y Reconciliac

**Disclaimer: como ya saben PR no es mío este capítulo es el último de este FF y va dedicado a un angelito que se nos adelanto de este mundo terrenal, ahora ella está en otro sitio donde no hay dolor, este cap va dedicado a ese angelito que se llama Valeria porque ese siempre será su nombre Valeria, por favor si leen esto digan por Valeria.**

Cap 3.- Ascensos, Arreglos y Reconciliación

Transcurrieron cuatro semanas desde el incidente del restaurante, y las cosas entre Sky Tate y Syd Drew no podían ir peor, la chica no hablaba más que lo necesario al Red Ranger por más que este último intentara hablar con ella, la chica siempre daba vuelta atrás al terminar la ronda juntos o cualquier trabajo que hicieron juntos.

A lo contrario de su vida en el cuartel, él comenzaba a tener más responsabilidades y le gustaba pero extrañaba a Syd y su plática, pero cuando más la extraño fue hacia solo dos días cuando el comandante Doggie Crugger le informaba que él sería ascendido a comandante de S.P.D en la tierra, un rango que nunca antes lo había ocupado alguien tan joven como él, todavía no lo anunciaban porque Birdie el comandante supremo estaba en el papeleo de la jubilación antes de que Crugger asumiera su cargo, pero con todo eso igual con llevaba que dejaría de ser el Red Ranger para convertirse en el Shadow Ranger, lo cual lo era Crugger hasta el momento, se sentiría extraño ser el jefe de sus amigos y de toda la base en la cual tendría que liderar a todos, pero sonreía interiormente porque pensaba en su padre y en lo orgulloso que se sentiría que fuera un gran Ranger pero sobretodo el que supiera lo que es proteger a un equipo y más aun a la persona que más quería que era Sydney Drew aunque por el momento esta no le dirigiera la palabra por el momento.

Ese día Syd caminaba por los lugares que acostumbraba de S.P.D sola porque tenía muchas cosas que pensar y analizar, lo mejor era que lo hiciera sola, ya que no quería estar cerca de Z ,o de él con Bridge no tenía ningún problema puesto que su amigo sabía lo que sucedía y como se sentía ella.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando choco de frente con Elizabeth Delgado que iba acompañada de la persona en quien iba pensando justamente en ese momento.

Fíjate por donde caminas Syd-le expreso molesta la castaña, mirando de mal modo a la rubia- oh será que tanto secador de cabello, en realidad te seco el cerebro?-pregunto de manera sarcástica Z

Pues si yo tengo seco el cerebro, es por andar pensando en personas que no valen la pena- expresó la chica a punto de llorar, al ver que Elizabeth iba acompañada de Sky- si no lo hiciera quizás mis ideas estuvieran más claras y vería el camino- le grito a Delgado.

Syd no le hables así a Z bien sabes que dice el reglamento que debes ir prestando atención al caminar por los pasillos-le dijo Sky en tono serio, esperando que ella por fin le prestara atención.

No me voy a disculpar-replico la chica-en primera ella me dio un sarcasmo, dos no fue nada amable cuando choque con ella y tres tu no me das ordenes Schulyer- termino Syd.

En eso la voz del comandante Doggie se escucho por todos los altavoces, ordenando que todos los cadetes y personal que laboraba dentro de las instalaciones se tenía que presentar en la explanada principal del cuartel, para así poder darles las últimas decisiones y puntos importantes que estas traerían dentro S.P.D y no solo de la tierra si no de todo este último en general.

Vamos, luego seguiremos con la plática Sydney-le hablo con firmeza Sky a la chica, la cual se sintió sorprendida porque esa era la primer vez en cuatro años que él le volvía a decir por su nombre completo- tenemos que ir a la explanada-dejando que las chicas pasaran primero y el cerrando el paso.

Los chicos del escuadrón B fueron los primeros en formarse hasta enfrente de todos los miembros de S.P.D, todos esperaban que llegara su comandante en jefe, el comandante Crugger o el gran perro azul como lo llamaba Bridge en ocasiones que este último no lo escuchaba, porque si no se ganaba un buen gruñido, el Blue Ranger tenía miedo que igual se ganara una mordida y este no se quería vacunar contra la rabia interestelar aunque dudaba que existiera esa vacuna, ya después de divagar con eso regresamos a la explanada donde ya se encontraba el comandante Crugger enfrente de todo su equipo de trabajo, a su lado se encontraba Kat Manx.

Los he citado esta mañana para darles dos noticias-comenzó Crugger- la primera es que el comandante en jefe Birdy se retirara de S.P.D a partir de hoy.-dijo el gran perro azul con seriedad.

Entonces se retirara a una gran jaula-se le escapo a Bridge en tono comico,que hizo reir a todos incluyendo a Crugger. Después de eso este pidió seriedad ante el asunto del cual se estaba hablando para comunicar quien seria el nuevo jefe de todo Space Patrol Delta.

Así retirándose Birdy esa vacante ha quedado vacía, y el puesto se me fue ofrecido, a lo cual lo he aceptado con mucho gusto, placer, porque lo que ustedes saben mis cadetes, mi más querido personal, es que amo servir, pero sobretodo proteger a todo el universo entero.

Los cadetes Z. Syd y Bridge parecían sorprendidos e impactados con la noticia, si Doggie se iba, ¿a quién mandarían a la tierra como su nuevo jefe? ¿sería justo? ¿ o seria todo un ogro como Birdy?. Estas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza cuando un nombre y ola de aplausos se oyó en toda la explanada,

Así que S.P.D denle la bienvenida a su nuevo comandante el ex cadete Schulyer Tate, a lo mismo como muchos se lo estarán imaginando, él deja de ser el Red Ranger para convertirse en el Shadow Ranger,a lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto, Bridge Carson un paso al frente, el chico un poco confundido camino hacia enfrente.

Por los servicios otorgados a S.P.D, por tu entrega, por ser parte de un equipo, a partir de este momento te conviertes en Red S.P.D Ranger al terminar de decir esto Sky le entrega su morpho y le dice

Úsalo bien, dos grandes hombres antes que yo, usaron este color, hónralo, amigo se que serás tan bueno como mi padre y Jack-al concluir de decírselo le da un abrazo fraternal.

Los días pasaron después de Doggie se fuera a la nueva base que comandaría y la vida se torno más rápida y un poco mas caótica para los tres Rangers que quedaban, pero Bridge era un buen líder, ya se habían ido casi 2 meses desde el episodio del restaurante en los cuales Sky y Syd no habían podido cruzar palabras más que ordenes o misiones que les encomendaba ahora el comandante Tate.

Syd se sentía triste y confundida no sabía ya como llamarlo, ya no estaba enojada, bueno quizás si solo un poco, pero extrañaba a Sky, y más ahora que solo podía hacer rondas con Z o Bridge, ya no tenía a nadie con quien platicar, pero lo que le dolía es que veía como ella, esa persona la que ella creía culpable de todo entraba y salía de la sala de comando, hasta a veces comía con él con su Sky, si ella Sydney Drew era egoísta no quería que nadie y menos Z le quitara a su amigo, a la persona que mas amaba, al hombre desde que lo vio le gusto, pero al parecer él le fascinaba estar con ella.

¿Porque me haces esto Sky?-interrogó al aire la rubia- yo te quiero mucho, eres la persona que mas me importa en este mundo, su voz se escuchaba triste y un poco apagada muy al contrario de lo que era ella comúnmente.

Porque eres una imbécil Sydney Drew- se escucho la voz irritaba de Z detrás de ella- no será mejor que te preguntes, ¿Por qué no dejaste que te explicara esa noche?. Sabes yo lo lleve ahí, pero cuando se dio cuenta donde estábamos, me dijo que no podía entrar ahí, luego me conto que ese era el lugar de ustedes dos.

Cállate Elizabeth- le replico la chica- quizás si debí dejarlo hablar, pero tú en estos días no te le separas, siempre estás ahí con él, con MI Sky- remarco con fuerza la palabra mí.la chica rosada.-se encontraba furiosa.

Vaya si he estado con él, pero sabes solo lo escucho decir Syd X ,Syd Y ,siempre habla de ti Sydney, si quizás hace dos meses atrás me hubiera dolido mucho, pero ahora no, porque se que no puedo competir contigo, y su amor de él hacía ti, y si fueses un poco más inteligente rubia, iras corriendo con él, se encuentra solo en esos momentos en la sala de comando.

Al escuchar estas palabras la rubia salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Delgado con los brazos cruzados y con unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, si bien sabía que Sky Tate amaba a Syd Drew y esta lo amaba a él, el tenerlos separados no era lo correcto, debido a que la Pink Ranger se volvía descuidada y frágil, al solo pensar en Sky, y este se volvía mas malhumorado, estricto, y rígido de lo que era sin estar con su Pinky, así que lo mejor era tenerlos a los dos juntitos.

Ya se encontraba frente al centro de comando al estar enfrente se abrieron las puertas y Sky se encontraba de frente a ellas porque está a punto de salir, llevaba unas carpetas en las manos, al ver a la persona que en dos meses no dirigirle la palabra pero viéndolo de una manera que él no supo descifrar, ella corrió hacia él, a la cual el instinto de él fue dejar caer las carpetas para así poder abrazarla y hacer lo que siempre había querido hacer darle un beso en esos labios que todas las noches soñaba con probarlos, y la imaginación se quedaba corta ella sabía delicioso, pero lo mejor de todo es que había recuperado a su amiga, la cual sería después de eso su novia, la persona que más quería en este mundo .

Sky perdóname-comenzó ella-me comporte como una tonta-mientras se le salían las lagrimas, comprobé muy tarde que no importa el lugar, siempre y cuando este contigo

Syd, -dijo Tate- nunca nadie ocupara ese lugar sea físico o no-mientras hablaba le tomaba de la mano-este lugar-mientras ponía la mano de ella en su pecho nunca nadie lo utilizara- mientras se la apretaba le daba un suave beso.

**DIEZ AÑOS MAS TARDE**

No corras Alex-decía una mujer rubia de cabello recogido en una coleta- su padre pronto llegara-hablaba la mujer

Ya llegue cariño-dijo el hombre con su traje de comandante- el día de hoy estuvo muy pesado- mientras cargaba a la pequeña Valeria que le entregaba su esposa a los brazos-

Se parece a ti Syd-hablo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro-mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposa y uno en la frente al bebé.

Lo dices porque me amas Sky, pero si soy muy linda-rio Sydney

El pequeño Alex corría alrededor de ellos, en los juegos que había en ese pequeño restaurante de nueva techno.

Me gusta este lugar. grito el niño emocionado. porqué es el favorito de mis papás,

Si cariño es un lugar Especial-dijeron los Tate a su pequeño hijo Alex

FIN

Si le puse Valeria a la Bebé, POR VALERIA TQM Bebé


End file.
